


A Work in Progress

by egbrandt



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Short Chapters, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do kids still use kik?, mild mentions of violence and homophobia, told through kik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbrandt/pseuds/egbrandt
Summary: *satan has created a private chat with joshfun*...hey tyler...nope, not tyler...oops sorryin which brendon clicks the wrong username and accidentally starts something beautiful*lowercase intended*





	1. ØNE

**Author's Note:**

> Important things to note:  
> **I wrote this in late 2016 on Wattpad (Supernatural_OUAT, check me out), so it's definitely quite a bit outdated, but bare with me. I'm honestly pretty proud of it, so I wanted to share it on another platform.  
> **This story will be written mostly through text messages, but there will be a few parts typed out fully because they're essential to the plot.  
> **Lowercase, punctuation (or lack thereof), and spelling errors are intended.  
> **Assume the group chat is being used unless otherwise specified.  
> **Tyler, Josh, Brendon, Dallon, Patrick, and Pete all live in the same city in this story. Yes, that's not actually accurate, but this is fiction.
> 
> Most importantly: read the tags and take care of yourselves <3

_**satan** has created a chat with **joshfun**_

**satan:** hey tyler

 **joshfun:**  nope, not tyler

 **satan:**  oops sorry, bye josh

 **joshfun:**  but wait who's tyler and why does he have priority over me right now?

 **satan:**  he's a new friend i made recently. he works at the library that i happened to stumble across one day, totally accidentally

 **joshfun:**  "accidentally" right

 **satan:**  i'm not some book nerd okay? it was an accident

 **joshfun:**  anyway, add him?

 **satan:**  sure

_**satan**  has added **ukulelescreamo** to the chat_

**ukulelescreamo:**  wait what?

 **satan:**  tyler, josh. josh, tyler.

 **joshfun:**  hello

 **ukulelescreamo:**  why am i here?

 **joshfun:**  wow i see how it is

 **satan:**  bc it'll be fun, chill tyler

 **ukulelescreamo:**  okay fine. so josh, tell me about yourself? **  
**

**joshfun:**  well i don't really know what to tell. i'm josh, i'm 28 years old, i play the drums, i'm a mechanic, and taco bell is my boyfriend

 **ukulelescreamo:** hello josh, i'm tyler. i'm 27 years old, i play ukulele and i sing a little bit, i work at the library, and taco bell is MY boyfriend

 **joshfun:**  okay back off, we were together first

 **ukulelescreamo:** okay so i'm a side hoe? 

 **ukulelescreamo:** i'm cool with that

 **joshfun:** or is this a polyamorous relationship?

 **ukulelescreamo:** that's a very good question

 **satan:**  why is it that i feel like the third wheel here but i was the one to introduce you two?

 **joshfun:**  get out beebo **  
**

**ukulelescreamo:**  yeah brendon!

 **ukulelescreamo:**  wait, beebo?? that nickname is gold, i'm totally using that from now on

 **satan:**  no pls

 **joshfun:**  you're welcome bren

 **satan:**  no josh you don't understand. he'll never let this go. like EVER

 **ukulelescreamo:**  mwahahahahahahahahahahaha

 **satan:**  i hate you josh

 **joshfun:**  love you too beebo

_**satan**  has left the chat_

**ukulelescreamo:**  hAHA loser


	2. TWØ

**ukulelescreamo:**  hey do you guys care if i add someone to the chat?

**joshfun:** nah man that's fine. who is it?

**ukulelescreamo:**  his name is dallon and he's really chill. he just started working at the library with me

**satan:** just aDD HIM?

**ukulelescreamo:**  wow someone's excited

**ukulelescreamo:**  try not to scare him off right away

_**ukulelescreamo**  added **dallonweakass** to the chat_

**satan:**  BOO

**dallonweakass:** ahh you scared me

**satan:**  i can't tell if that's sarcasm or if you're trying to make me feel better

**dallonweakass:**  you'll never know

**ukulelescreamo:** so anyway, hey dallon. these are my friends josh and brendon. guys introduce yourselves.

**joshfun:**  sup bro i'm josh

**satan:**  I'M BRENDON

**dallonweakass:**  hey guys i'm dallon

**ukulelescreamo:**  dallon, is there anything you want to say about yourself that you think we should know?

**dallonweakass:** um well i guess there might be a few things. i'm 35 years old, i work at the library with tyler (but you might know that already), and i'm bi. that's all i can really think of at the moment. i hope that's good enough?

**joshfun:**  yeah you're good, thanks for sharing dallon. it's nice to meet you

**ukulelescreamo:**  sO enjoy

**satan:**  wait what

_**ukulelescreamo**  has left the chat_

**joshfun:**  what is he doing

**satan:**  josh he's your boyfriend. go check on him

**joshfun:**  we're not dating, you paperclip

**satan:**  yet

**satan:** i mean what

**joshfun:**  whatever i'll see what he's doing

_**joshfun**  has left the chat_

**satan:**  so

**dallonweakass:**  so

**satan:**  hey dallon

**dallonweakass:**  brendon, right?

**satan:**  that's me

**dallonweakass:**  so tell me about you

**satan:**  dON'T GET ME STARTED

**dallonweakass:**  okay i won't?

**satan:**  IT ALL STARTED ON APRIL 12, 1987, 9 MONTHS AFTER MY PARENTS DECIDED TO FUCK WITHOUT PROTECTION


	3. THREE

**_joshfun_ ** _has started a chat with_ _**ukulelescreamo** _

**joshfun:** what was that

**ukulelescreamo:** i have no idea what you mean

**joshfun:** you just left the chat right after you introduced dallon

**ukulelescreamo:** well...

**ukulelescreamo:** okay you can't tell brendon

**joshfun:** okay i promise

**ukulelescreamo:** i just kinda thought brendon and dallon would be cute together so i just left to see how they would interact

**joshfun:** dude they would be goals af

**ukulelescreamo:** i'm so glad i found someone that has gay ships like i do. everyone i meet is always too straight for that

**joshfun:** well you're lucky that i'm about as straight as a circle

**ukulelescreamo:** same, only i would have said hula hoop but close enough

**joshfun:** tomato, tomato

**joshfun:** that doesn't really work over text

**ukulelescreamo:** 😂 dude you're awesome! we should really hang out sometime in real life

**joshfun:** i would like that a lot :)

**ukulelescreamo:** should we join the fuckers again?

**joshfun:** yes please

**_ukulelescreamo_ ** _has joined the chat_

**_joshfun_ ** _has joined the chat_

**satan:** BUT THEN HIGH SCHOOL

**satan:** I WAS A SPAZ IN HIGH SCHOOL

**satan:** hey we have guests

**dallonweakass:** oh thank god

**dallonweakass:** brendon just took ten minutes to describe what being inside a uterus is like

**ukulelescreamo:** damn i wish we had been here for that

**dallonweakass:** save me


	4. FØUR

**satan:** GUYS I WENT TO THE ZOO AND HELD A KOALA I AM ALIVE

**ukulelescreamo:** awwwww i wanna see! did you get pictures??

**satan:**  of course i got pictures, who do you think i am?

**satan:**  

**joshfun:** that's so cute! and brendon you look so good in that man

**satan:**  thanks bro no homo

**dallonweakass:** OMG I'VE NEVER SEEN WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE BEFORE AND OMFG YOU'RE GORGEOUS AND SO CUTE WITH THAT KOALA AND I'M DYING STOP

**satan:**  bruh it's a picture. chill. it's not even that good

**dallonweakass:**  ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU LOOK LIKE A GOD

**satan:**  stop it you're gonna make me blush

**ukulelescreamo:**  shipshipshipshipship

**dallonweakass:**  okay but seriously how can someone so amazing think they don't look good like come on

**satan:**  shut up i bet you look ten times better

**dallonweakass:**  nope

**satan:**  prove it

**dallonweakass:**  

**satan:**  i know that was supposed to be sarcastic and you're trying to prove a point but OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE AWW

**dallonweakass:**  wow no

**satan:**  fine then send me a better one

**dallonweakass:**  ugh

**dallonweakass:**  

**dallonweakass:**  better?

**satan:**  HOLY FRICK

**joshfun:**  I WAS JUST TRYING TO SIT BACK AND WATCH MY SHIP SAIL BUT YOU SUDDENLY DO THIS TO ME

**ukulelescreamo:**  okay even i have to say something WHAT THE FUCK DALLON

**dallonweakass:**  tyler you know what i look like

**ukulelescreamo:**  YOU'RE STILL GORGEOUS OMFG I CAN'T

**dallonweakass:**  anyway

**dallonweakass:**  josh what do you look like

**joshfun:**  

**joshfun:**  there you go

**ukulelescreamo:**  fUCK JOsH

**joshfun:**  am i that ugly?

**ukulelescreamo:**  NO

**ukulelescreamo:**  YOU'RE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL I JUST WANNA SQUISH YOUR CHEEKS AND KISS YOU GOODNIGHT AND AWW YOU'RE SO CUTE

**ukulelescreamo:**  i mean uh

**ukulelescreamo:**  no homo

**joshfun:** i'm both blushing and laughing rn now i can't 😂

**satan:** tyLER what about you

**ukulelescreamo:**  you know what i look like

**joshfun:**  i don't

**ukulelescreamo:**  fine

**ukulelescreamo:**  

**joshfun:**  aaaAAWWWW you're so pretty tyler

**ukulelescreamo:**  thanks jish

**ukulelescreamo:**  josh* oops

**jishdun:** nice typo

**ukulelescreamo:**  i am ofFENDED


	5. FIVE

**ukulelescreamo:** guys...

 **jishdun:** hey tyler what's up?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  do i look lonely?

 **satan:** what are you talking about?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i see the shadows on my face

 **dallonweakass:** tyler you're scaring me

 **ukulelescreamo:**  people have told me i don't look the same

 **jishdun:**  tyler...?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  maybe i lost weight

 **jishdun:**  are you starving yourself?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'm playing hooky with the best of the best

 **dallonweakass:** what's happening? tyler?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  put my heart on my chest so that you can see it too

 **jishdun:**  did someone break your heart?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'm walking the long road

 **ukulelescreamo:**  watching the sky fall

 **satan:**  i think i know what's happening

 **ukulelescreamo:**  the lace in your dress tingles my neck

 **dallonweakass:**  was it a girl?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  how do i live?

 **jishdun:**  tyler don't say that

 **ukulelescreamo:**  thE DEATH OF A BACHELOR OOH

 **satan:**  you little shit

 **satan:**  i knew it

 **dallonweakass:**  i'm still confused

 **satan:**  i wrote that song a few years ago and then he turns it around and pranks me with it

 **jishdun:**  you wrote that?

 **dallonweakass:**  that's poetic af

 **ukulelescreamo:**  it's beautiful but also very depressing

 **satan:**  turN ON YOUR LOCATION I JUST WANNA TALK


	6. SIX

**jishdun:**  GUESS WHAT

 **ukulelescreamo:** WHAT

 **jishdun:**  I MADE FRENS

 **ukulelescreamo:**  DUDE YAY

 **satan:** hahahahahahahahahahahaha

 **jishdun:**  shut up brendon, i did!

 **dallonweakass:** who are they? what are they like? and most importantly, did you get their kik?

 **jishdun:**  their names are patrick and pete, they're really awesome, and ofc i did

_**jishdun**  has added  **trickortreat**  to the chat_

_**jishdun**  has added  **petegone**  to the chat_

**jishdun:**  hey pete, patrick, these are the guys i was talking about

 **satan:**  FRENS

 **trickortreat:**  hello

 **petegone:** what up

 **dallonweakass:**  should we do intros oorr?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  yeah everyone say your name and something important to you

 **jishdun:**  hi, i'm josh, and i love tattoos

 **petegone:**  hey guys i'm pete and i'm single hmu

 **trickortreat:**  hola i'm patrick and pete isn't single, he's married to me

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'm tyler and i'm in a polyamorous relationship with josh dun and taco bell

 **dallonweakass:**  hello i'm dallon and i'm really hungry so that's all i can think of right now

 **satan:**  hey i'm satan

 **trickortreat:**  what is important to you satan?

 **satan:**  nothing is important, we are all going to die

 **petegone:**  thnks fr th exstntl crss m8

 **dallonweakass:**  okay but actually introduce yourself brendon

 **satan:**  i'm brendon and i'm not gay

 **satan:**  but i will suck your dick

 **ukulelescreamo:**  this whole thing is a mess

 **jishdun:**  but it's very entertaining

 **dallonweakass:**  so new frens, tell us about you guys

 **petegone:**  patrick you take this one, you're better at this stuff

 **trickortreat:**  okay then. well, pete and i own a bar downtown and that's where we met josh

 **trickortreat:**  we got married three years ago and have been living together happily

 **ukulelescreamo:**  how did you guys meet/get together, if you don't mind my asking?

 **petegone:**  IT'S THE CUTEST STORY

 **petegone:**  SO ONE DAY I SAW PATRICK PLAYING GUITAR AND SINGING IN THE STREET TO TRY TO GET SOME MONEY

 **trickortreat:**  you don't need to be in caps lock honey

 **petegone:**  oh right

 **petegone:**  so i saw him there and i slipped some money into his case but i also put a piece of paper in there with my number on it

 **petegone:**  it was the most cliche move i could have pulled but i did it anyway

 **petegone:**  he texted me later and said "hello i'm patrick. i don't know who put this number in my case, but i kind of hope it's that cute brunnett with the tattoo sleeves from earlier." GUYS THAT'S ME

 **petegone:**  i still get excited when i think about it

 **petegone:**  he's so cute

 **petegone:**  i love you patrick

 **trickortreat:**  i love you too pete

 **satan:**  i ship it so hard

 **jishdun:**  i just want to hear everything about your relationship tbh

 **ukulelescreamo:**  WAIT

 **ukulelescreamo:**  important question:

 **ukulelescreamo:**  who proposed?

 **petegone:**  paTRICK DID AND IT WAS SO CUTE

 **dallonweakass:**  you think everything he does is cute

 **petegone:**  BECAUSE IT'S TRUE

 **petegone:**  HE COULD COMMIT HOMICIDE AND IT WOULD BE CUTE

 **trickortreat:**  okay true


	7. SEVEN

**jishdun:** giyzszzz

**ukulelescreamo:** what's up josh

**jishdun:** i live yoi guysssss

**satan:** joshua can i speak to you privately please

**jishdun:** r u gona ywll at mr

**satan:** josh. now.

_**satan** has left the chat_

_**jishdun** has left the chat_

_**satan** has started a chat with **jishdun**_

**jishdun:** whst do u wamt

**satan:** please tell me you aren't drunk right now

**jishdun:** nope

**jishdun:** just a littlw buzzzed

**satan:** this doesn't seem a "littlw buzzzed" to me josh

**jishdun:** its truuw

**satan:** where are you so i can pick you up?

**jishdun:** nowere imortant

**jishdun:** just s bar

**satan:** what bar josh

**jishdun:** noothinggggggg gosh mom

**satan:** joshua

**jishdun:** lets just go bak to thw groop k

_**jishdun** has joined the chat_

_**satan** has joined the chat_ _  
_

**satan:**  if josh says something stupid, be warned he's a "littlw buzzzed"

**jishdun:**  ssssshhhhhhhh beebop its not mipotrant

**ukulelescreamo:** i really hope drunk josh is fun

**satan:**  he gets really clingy, so be warned

**dallonweakass:** does he get flirty?

**jishdun:**  nooooo i just pount out ppls sexyness more

**petegone:** i'm so excited for this

**ukulelescreamo:**  josh, why did you get drunk in the first place?

**jishdun:**  bc im sad i cant sea my frens

**trickortreat:** aww that's actually adorable

**jishdun:**  is it weiird to miss somone youv never met

**ukulelescreamo:**  no it's not josh. i feel that way all the time

**jishdun:**  i lobe you gyler

**ukulelescreamo:**  i love you too jish

**satan:**  shipshipshipshipship

**petegone:**  @ brendon i was thinking the same but i thought it would be weird for me to ship them so i was chanting that audibly instead

**trickortreat:**  it's true. it went on for a solid minute. he's still going

**jishdun:**  buut i loooovvveeee ehim thats not weird oikay its treu

**ukulelescreamo:**  awww josh you're such a cute drunk

**dallonweakass:**  i seriously don't know why they're not dating

**jishdun:**  i dont eihter dalpal

**satan:** SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP

**jishdun:**  guyss why is the world tilting

**satan:**  josh you need to go to bed now

**jishdun:**  uuughhhh fine mom

**jishdun:**  im still ay the ber

**petegone:**  should someone pick you up josh?

**satan:**  why isn't he answering?

**ukulelescreamo:**  he probably just got a cab. it's fine

**jishdun:**  shit bren

**jishdun:**  |-/

**satan:**  oh my god oh my god oh my god

**ukulelescreamo:**  what does that mean?

**ukulelescreamo:**  brendon what's happening

**satan:**  josh is in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I know it's ||-// now. Just a reminder, this is over 2 years old, thankssss)


	8. EIGHT

**ukulelescreamo:**  what???

 **ukulelescreamo:**  how do you know??

 **ukulelescreamo:**  where is he???

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i need to help him

 **ukulelescreamo:**  oh god brendon where is he?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  what's happening??

 **satan:** we made up this symbol in high school and we said if we were ever in trouble we would send it, but only if it was a matter of life or death

 **satan:**  fuck i'm freaking out

 **satan:**  guys he never told me where he was

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'm gonna go look for him

 **ukulelescreamo:**  who was the last person to see him?

 **dallonweakass:** i've never even met the guy but i'm scared for him

 **satan:**  we'll find him. i know we will. we have to.

 **petegone:**  he came to our bar and said hello, but he wasn't super hammered yet

 **trickortreat:**  yeah he showed up a little before the rush

 **ukulelescreamo:**  okay where did he go from there?

 **trickortreat:**  he went west but that's all i know

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'll look over there then

 **satan:**  i'll go with you ty, we'll take two cars and go in different directions

 **dallonweakass:**  you guys will find him, i know you will

 **ukulelescreamo:**  oh god i hope so

* * *

it seemed like hours later and tyler and brendon were still searching. tyler's anxiety had risen tremendously and he was practically shaking behind the wheel. he didn't know why he was so scared for this man he had never even seen in person. brendon was on the other side of town searching back streets and alley ways, looking anywhere and everywhere for josh. his best friend was missing and unsafe; he had to find him. 

so far, there was no sign of him and the three in the group chat were just as nervous. both dallon and patrick tried to ask if they could come help but nobody would answer. pete was sitting in his living room, calming patrick down. they hadn't known josh very long but patrick was one of the most sympathetic people in the world and didn't want anything to happen to josh.

tyler's gas was running low and his heart was falling at the thought that he might not find josh. he pulled over next to a bar about five blocks from stumpy's, patrick's bar. he decided to go in and ask anyone if they had seen josh.

"hi, my name's tyler. i was curious if you'd seen my friend," he said to the bartender. he pulled out his phone and showed the nice man a picture of josh, saying, "he looks like this." the man pointed in the direction he'd seen josh go, and tyler was off again. but he didn't have to search long.

he found josh. he finally found him. josh was in an alley behind the bar with blood gushing from his mouth and head. bruises decorated his body, and his legs and arms were sprawled in odd directions.

"oh god, josh!" tyler screamed when he saw him.

he ran to him and pulled him up into his arms. instantly, tyler grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1, calling and ambulance to come get josh. things did not look good. tyler checked for breathing and a pulse, and josh seemed to be alive. tyler started sobbing. hard intakes of breath wracked his body, sending shivers through his bones. josh's head was laid on tyler's lap as tyler cried.

"please be okay, josh. please."

he took his phone and sent one message to the group.

 **ukulelescreamo:** he's alive


	9. NINE

**dallonweakass:** oh thank god

**trickortreat:** is he okay

**petegone:** tyler talk to us please we're freaking out here

**satan:** where are you tyler?

**dallonweakass:**  damn it tyler! 

**petegone:** he might be a little shaken up

**trickortreat:** yeah let's just let both of them rest

* * *

the ambulance had arrived and taken josh. tyler refused to leave his side, so the paramedics allowed him to ride with them. they put josh on a gurney and wrapped his head on the ride to the hospital. upon arrival, he was wheeled in and rushed off to a back room. at that point, tyler was refused entry, so he had to sit down in the emergency waiting room.

his heart pounded, and his leg bounced as he waited for news. his phone was blowing up in his pocket but he didn't really care. nothing was more important to him than josh. he took out his phone and sent one more text.

**ukulelescreamo:** northwestern memorial hospital

that was all he said. more messages came through very quickly, but he didn't bother to check them. he knew most of them would most likely be "omg tyler!" and "we're on our way" and "i'll be there asap."

tyler was right with his assumptions because, in less than ten minutes, brendon was at his side. pete and patrick arrived not five minutes later, and dallon was there soon after them.

a few hours passed and the five of them still waited.

dallon had fallen asleep on brendon's lap and brendon played with his hair, obviously just as nervous as tyler still was. pete and patrick sat close to each other, talking quietly and sending glances to tyler every now and then. tyler sat alone, just as anxious as when he found josh. he wanted josh to be okay. he refused to believe that anything bad could happen to him.

a quiet voice soon filled the room. "are you here to see joshua dun?" the person said.

everyone's heads jerked up at that. brendon shifted so suddenly that dallon was jolted awake.

the five of them said in unison, "yes," but soon a multitude of questions were being fired at the doctor. "is he okay?" "is he awake?" "what happened?" "did he lose a lot of blood?" "is he alive?"

the doctor stood and waited for them to quiet themselves.

"i'm so sorry doctor, please continue," tyler said.

the doctor sat next to tyler and said, "hello, everyone. i'm dr. ross and i will be joshua's primary caregiver. he is stable now. he had quite a bit of blood loss, so it was lucky he got here when he did. joshua has a broken rib and broken leg. he will be in a wheelchair for at least three to four weeks while his broken rib heals, then we might move him to crutches to start improving his mobility while his leg heals. he's still sleeping, but we will allow two people to come in at a time and see him, if you wish. we're not sure when he'll wake up, but it should be within the next 24 hours."

there was silence as everyone processed all of the information.

"thank you so much, doctor," brendon said.

"does anyone have any questions for me?" dr. ross asked.

the five shook their heads no.

"if anything comes up, feel free to ask for me," he said as he stood up, then he walked away.

everyone sat still for a moment. they were finally able to breathe freely.

"he's gonna be okay," tyler whispered, mostly to himself. then he started crying again.


	10. TEN

by unanimous decision, tyler and brendon were the ones to visit josh first. brendon sat in a chair on the left side of the bed and tyler on the right. immediately, tyler grabbed josh's hand and kissed it. he kept whispering things like "please wake up" and "i miss you."

brendon was nervous too, of course: he loved josh like a brother. but, as he watched tyler interact with the unconscious josh, he could see how much love poured out of him. in any form, tyler loved josh, and brendon knew that josh loved tyler too.

* * *

_**dallonweakass** has started a chat with **satan  
**_

**dallonweakass:** how is he?

**satan:** i think he's okay. he's still asleep though

**dallonweakass:**  is tyler still with you?

**satan:**  of course. he hasn't left josh's side. he's holding his hand and kissing his forehead every now and then and he freaks out every time josh breathes

**dallonweakass:**  why??

**satan:**  he thinks josh is gonna hurt his ribs. he does sometimes. like, he'll unconsciously roll a little and then kinda whimper and tyler will just kiss his hand and try to soothe him and it works most times

**satan:** he just whispered to josh "this isn't what i meant when i said i wanted to meet you. i thought you would be conscious for that"

**dallonweakass:**  oh god that's heartbreaking. but i'm so glad he's okay. i can't wait to see him

**satan:**  do you want to switch me places so you can see him?

**dallonweakass:**  no, that's alright brendon. you've been friends with him longer. i think you should be one of the first people he sees when he wakes up

**satan:**  thanks dallon. you're really the best

**dallonweakass:**  no brendon, that would be you. you've done so much for him. you went and looked for him and saved him. you and tyler practically saved his life. you're really amazing

**satan:**  dallon you're a literal angel i love you

**dallonweakass:**  thanks breadbin

**breadbin:**  you're welcome

**dallonweakass:**  it autocorrected! i hate you

**breadbin:**  you love me

**dallonweakass:**  shut up no

**dallonweakass:**  okay maybe a little


	11. ELEVEN

**jishdun:** guys!! i'm back!!

 **petegone:** joshua!!

 **trickortreat:** omg you're here! we missed you so much!!

 **dallonweakass:** jjjooossshhh!!!

 **ukulelescreamo:**  jishwa!!

 **breadbin:** joshjoshjosh!

 **jishdun:**  wtf you two are with me?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i still missed you like crazy!

 **jishdun:**  well i'm okay now so don't worry :)

 **breadbin:**  guys it's so cute tyler asked if he could hug josh and josh said yes very quickly but told tyler to be careful so tyler grabbed josh's arms and hugged those instead and awwwww

 **trickortreat:**  goals af

 **petegone:** cuter than patrick and me tbh

 **dallonweakass:**  ugh i want a relationship like that

 **breadbin:**  same tbh

 **breadbin:**  hey dal, you wanna be my boyfriend?

 **dallonweakass:**  wAIT WTF

 **breadbin:**  okay, sorry if you don't want to that's fine but i thought i'd ask

 **dallonweakass:**  nononononono that's not what i meant, i just wasn't expecting it

 **dallonweakass:**  OFC I'LL BE YOU'RE BOYFRIEND FUCK YOU BRENDON

 **jishdun:**  awwwww i'm so glad i woke up to see this

 **ukulelescreamo:**  you guys are so cute

 **petegone:**  i'M GONNA CRY?? my shiP IS CANON GUYS

 **trickortreat:**  he's not kidding. the flailing has begun. good thing we're still in the hospital

 **jishdun:**  you're here but you haven't come to see me????

 **dallonweakass:**  we haven't been told we can go in??

 **jishdun:**  i'm calling a nurse. you guys are coming in


	12. TWELVE

**trickortreat:** josh i never asked you, but what happened? why did you get hurt so bad?

 **jishdun:**  oh i got beat up oops

 **ukulelescreamo:** waiT WHAT WHY

 **jishdun:**  calm down tyler

 **ukulelescreamo:**  I'M CAlm i'm calm

 **jishdun:**  it's not a big deal really. i went to a bar and started chatting with some guy. as i got progressively more drunk, i started getting a little more personal and i happened to talk about this group of wonderful people. i told him about pete and patrick being married and how you guys always ship tyler and me and stuff (at the time, dallon and brendon weren't together so i didn't mention it)

 **jishdun:**  he kept commenting on how "gay" it was. i mean, he's right, so i didn't really correct him about it or anything. i kinda talked about tyler a lot. no particular reason for it... he was just on my mind...

 **jishdun:**  ANYWAY i showed him a picture of tyler and started ranting about how cute he was. the guy proceeded to call me a "faggot" and pulled me outside where he wanted to "talk." that's when i sent the symbol to brendon. i knew something bad was going to happen. so he brought me outside into the alleyway. he told me that he wouldn't let people like me walk around spreading our "diseases"

 **jishdun:**  like wtf bro? i'm gay, not contagious?

 **jishdun:**  i don't really remember what he did to me, but i remember hearing the crack in my leg and feeling a really sharp pain. i remember screaming and crying, and then i felt the concrete hit my face as i fell. i remember this awful smell as blood fell from my forehead and could feel blood pooling up in my lungs as well. i coughed and felt like acid was pouring from my mouth

 **jishdun:**  even then, he didn't stop. he kicked me and kicked me and kicked me. i felt another crack. i heard him make a weird noise, then i felt liquid on my face; he spit on me. he fucking spit on me. i felt like i was dying. blood was still coming from my mouth and my forehead. things got really dark and then i fell asleep

 **jishdun:**  my next memory was seeing really bright lights and hearing really loud sounds. and tyler was there. but for some reason he was crying. i don't remember that much. i think i was still half asleep

 **jishdun:**  then i woke up in the hospital with a cast on my leg, an intense pain in my ribs, and tyler holding my hand really tight

 **dallonweakass:** holy fuck

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'm so glad you're okay josh. i wouldn't be able to live if you were hurt

 **breadbin:** i wish i would have found you earlier. i would've beat the homophobe's face in

 **jishdun:**  thanks brendon

 **trickortreat:**  i really hope that asshole gets sent to jail

 **petegone:**  i'm in the mood to murder

 **jishdun:**  guys, i'm okay, really. but thank you all so much for caring

 **ukulelescreamo:**  we love you josh. all of us


	13. THIRTEEN

**_ukulelescreamo_ ** _has started a chat with_ _**dallonweakass** _

**ukulelescreamo:** hey dallon. i have a huge favor to ask

**dallonweakass:** what is it buddy?

**ukulelescreamo:**  i kind of need someone to cover some shifts for me at the library. do you think you could do that, or at least scrounge up some people to help me out? if not, that's totally fine and i can do it, but i thought i'd ask

**dallonweakass:**  of course i can help you tyler! i'd do anything for you, you know that

**ukulelescreamo:**  thank you so much dallon!

**dallonweakass:**  why do you need someone to cover for you anyway?

**ukulelescreamo:**  well i'll be staying at josh's house for a while and helping him while he's in a wheelchair. i'll just help him with everyday life for a while during this little period where he's bedridden

**dallonweakass:**  that's so sweet of you tyler

**ukulelescreamo:**  thanks again dallon. you're the best. i really appreciate it

**dallonweakass:**  anytime :)

**_ukulelescreamo_ ** _has joined the chat_

**_dallonweakass_ ** _has joined the chat_

**dallonweakass:**  MY SHIP IS SAILING GUYS

**breadbin:** US???

**dallonweakass:**  well yes but no

**dallonweakass:**  JOSHLER GUYS

**jishdun:**  wtf is joshler

**trickortreat:**  it's you and tyler's ship name

**ukulelescreamo:**  of course it is

**petegone:**  HOW IS THE SHIP SAILING WHAT

**dallonweakass:**  tyler is gonna be staying with josh and taking care of him while he's healing and it's so cute i'm

**trickortreat:**  aaaawwwwwww

**breadbin:**  my babiES ARE ALL GROWN UP AND HELLA GAY

**petegone:** YES HONEY GET SOME ASS

**jishdun:**  guys chill it's not like we're dating. he's just helping a friend out in a time of need

**dallonweakass:**  oh hon

**breadbin:**  bITCH i've read too many gay fan fictions to know where this is going

**ukulelescreamo:**  oH


	14. FØURTEEN

**petegone:** guys i'm gonna cry i hAVE THE CUTEST HUSBAND IN THE WORLD

 **trickortreat:** nonononono I have the cutest husband in the world

 **breadbin:**  this is so adorable i'm just gonna sit back and watch this argument

 **ukulelescreamo:** same breadbin

 **petegone:**  okay but i have proof that i have the cutest husband

**petegone:**

**petegone:**  see???

 **jishdun:** that is very cute, you're right pete

 **trickortreat:**  but, here's my proof

**trickortreat:**

**dallonweakass:** i don't know who to believe. they're both cute???

 **petegone:**  it's definitely me, i mean LOOK AT THAT CUTE FACE

**petegone:**

**trickortreat:**  no pete, i'm sorry but you're not gonna win this one

**trickortreat:**

**trickortreat:** HE'S SO CUTE I'M OFFENDED **  
**

**petegone:**  stOP IT PATRICK NO

**petegone:**

**petegone:**  JUST LOOK AT THAT FACE

 **trickortreat:**  my camera roll is literally entirely your face, pete. we could do this all day

**trickortreat:**

**trickortreat:**  look aT HIM

**trickortreat:**

**trickortreat:** LOOK AT HIM

**trickortreat:**

**trickortreat:**  LOOK. AT. HIM.

 **petegone:**  NO

**petegone:**

**petegone:**  but this is a huGE YES

 **trickortreat:**  PETE STOP

**trickortreat:**

**trickortreat:**  THAT CUTE FACE CAN NOT BE TOPPED YOU'RE THE CUTEST

 **petegone:**  nope nonononono

**petegone:**

**petegone:**  this is the cutest face on the planet. case closed

 **trickortreat:**  honey no

**trickortreat:**

**ukulelescreamo:** holy shit guys we get it. you're in love

 **jishdun:** they're so adorable though ty

 **breadbin:**  you're just mad because you're single af

 **ukulelescreamo:** stfu forehead

 **dallonweakass:** hey, it's not his fault he's so amazing

 **jishdun:** I HATE BEING SINGLE IN THIS CHAT

 **ukulelescreamo:** SAME JOSH

 **petegone:**  THEN WHY DON'T YOU TWO DATE

_**jishdun** has left the chat  
_

_**ukulelescreamo** has left the chat_

**trickortreat:**  thanks pete

 **petegone:**  RUDE


	15. FIFTEEN

**jishdun:**  tyler fell asleep in my lap and it's the cutest thing in the world

 **trickortreat:** aww that's cute

 **petegone:** whack him with a pillow

 **breadbin:**  draw a dick on his head

 **dallonweakass:** or ya know jusT LET HIM SLEEP? wtf is wrong with you guys??

 **jishdun:**  i'm gonna let him sleep. it's too cute for me to interrupt

 **petegone:**  i like falling asleep on patrick because he's like a giant pillow that hugs back

 **dallonweakass:**  goals

 **jishdun:**  i really want to run my fingers through his hair because it looks really soft

 **jishdun:**  but i feel like that's weird

 **jishdun:**  and he looks so comfortable and just aaawwwwwww

 **jishdun:**  like i just wanna kiss his little cheeks and sing a lullaby bc he's so cute ugh

 **breadbin:**  i can't wait for tyler to wake up and read these messages

 **jishdun:**  FUCK I FORGOT HE WAS IN THIS CHAT

 **trickortreat:**  i'm sure it will be fine josh. i bet he'll find it cute

 **jishdun:**  GOTTA BLAST

_**jishdun** has left the chat  
_

**dallonweakass:**  should someone check on him

 **trickortreat:**  i'll do it

 **petegone:**  that's probably a good idea

_**trickortreat** has left the chat  
_

_**trickortreat** has started a chat with **jishdun**  
_

**trickortreat:**  is there a reason you freaked out when you realized tyler would see those texts?

 **jishdun:**  um... no

 **trickortreat:**  josh you can tell me. i don't judge, and i won't tell if you don't want me to

 **jishdun:**  well... okay...

 **jishdun:**  i kinda like tyler

 **jishdun:**  and what i said made it really obvious

 **trickortreat:**  i'm sure he won't mind. he might even like you back

 **jishdun:**  i highly doubt that. he wouldn't go for a guy like me but it's fine

 **trickortreat:**  why wouldn't he?? he's at your house right now taking care of you. he obviously cares about you in some way

 **jishdun:**  i just don't know patrick

 **jishdun:**  but thank you for trying to help

 **trickortreat:**  of course, josh. i'm always here

 **trickortreat:**  but seriously. he might like you. don't rule it out completely yet. anything's possible

 **jishdun:**  i'll try to keep that in mind. thanks pat


	16. SIXTEEN

**ukulelescreamo:** it's really cute waking up to those texts

**jishdun:**  you don't think it's weird...?

**ukulelescreamo:**  no it's adorable :)

**breadbin:**  shipshipshipshipship

**petegone:**  SHUT UP BRENDON LET THE SHIP SAIL

**trickortreat:** why am i married to you

**dallonweakass:** he needs some sense of normal in his life, patrick. that's why i'm still with brendon

**breadbin:**  you love me shut up

**dallonweakass:**  that's what you think

**breadbin:**  heY NOW

**dallonweakass:**  i'm kidding!! you know i love you babe

**petegone:**  shipshipshipshipship

**trickortreat:**  okay same pete

**petegone:**  wait speaking of ships, where did joshler go?

**breadbin:**  i bet they're fucking

**ukulelescreamo:**  yeah i bet they are too

**dallonweakass:**  wait what tHE FUCK

**ukulelescreamo:** kidding!! guys chill

**jishdun:**  brendon, private chat please

_**jishdun** has left the chat  
_

**breadbin:**  i

**trickortreat:**  it sounds like you're in trouble, b

**petegone:**  he's gonna get an ASS WHOOPING

**breadbin:**  bYE

_**breadbin** has left the chat  
_

_**jishdun** has started a chat with **breadbin**  
_

**breadbin:**  what is it, josh?

**jishdun:**  i need your help

**breadbin:**  are you okay?

**jishdun:**  tyler kissed me

**breadbin:**  BACK THE FUCK UP WHAT

**jishdun:**  i don't know what to do

**breadbin:**  what do you mean?

**jishdun:**  i mean, i like him, but i don't think he likes me

**breadbin:**  he kiSSED YOU???

**jishdun:**  yeah but he backed out like right away and kept saying "sorry that was stupid"

**jishdun:**  i think he regrets doing it

**breadbin:**  well did you kiss back?

**jishdun:**  not right at first because it took me off guard, but yeah i did

**breadbin:**  maybe he thinks YOU didn't want to kiss HIM

**jishdun:**  but i did

**breadbin:**  he doesn't know that

**jishdun:**  fuck what do i do brendon?

**breadbin:**  talk to him?

**breadbin:**  ask him out?

**breadbin:**  fuck him senseless?

**breadbin:**  idk?

**jishdun:**  dude

**breadbin:**  okay but the first two were serious

**jishdun:**  i'm not gonna ask him out

**breadbin:**  why? you scared?

**jishdun:**  NO i just...

**breadbin:**  but mY SHIP

**jishdun:**  i don't really want to talk to him about it either because that would make things awkward

**breadbin:**  why are the cute ones always stupid

**jishdun:**  wtf

**breadbin:**  it might get awkward but you ALSO MIGHT GET TOGETHER YOU CRUSTY WALNUT

**jishdun:**  omg fuck fine

**jishdun:**  i'll think about it

**breadbin:**  JOSHUA


	17. SEVENTEEN

**breadbin:**  GUYS HELP

 **breadbin:**  I'M AT A DOG SHELTER

 **trickortreat:** oh no

 **breadbin:**  I WANT TO BUY ONE

 **dallonweakass:** back away from the puppies babe. you don't need a dog

 **breadbin:**  I NEED ALL OF THEM

 **jishdun:**  brendon walk away

 **breadbin:**  THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE

 **ukulelescreamo:**  don't do something you'll regret

 **breadbin:**  I WON'T REGRET IT TYLER! I REALLY WANT A DOG

 **petegone:** brendon dogs are a lot of responsibility

 **breadbin:**  PUPPIES

**breadbin:**

**petegone:**  fuck it. buy ten

 **trickortreat:**  pETE NO

**breadbin:**

**breadbin:**  OMG PLEASE

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i have a feeling he's not going to listen to us

**breadbin:**

**breadbin:**  BABE CAN I GET ONE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 **dallonweakass:**  brendon think this through first

 **breadbin:**  okay...

 **breadbin:**  I THOUGHT IT THROUGH I WANT ONE

 **jishdun:**  BRENDON NO

 **breadbin:**  BRENDON YES

**breadbin:**

**trickortreat:**  are you sure you want to do this?

 **breadbin:**  YES

 **petegone:**  buy me one too

 **trickortreat:**  brendon if you buy him a dog, i swear i will kick you

 **breadbin:**  pete i got you a dog

 **petegone:**  YAY

 **trickortreat:**  NO

 **dallonweakass:**  is that the only one you got?

 **breadbin:**  ... yeah totally

 **ukulelescreamo:**  oh no brendon how many did you get?

 **breadbin:**  only three...

 **breadbin:**  one for pete and two for me

 **dallonweakass:**  BRENDON

 **breadbin:**  they're cute

**breadbin:**

**jishdun:**  okay they're actually adorable tho

 **breadbin:**  their names are penny lane and bogart and thEY ARE THE CUTEST DOGS TO EVER EXIST

 **dallonweakass:**  why did you get three?

 **breadbin:**  well pete wanted one and i found one that i knew he would love but it was hanging around with two other dogs and they all looked like best buds and i couldn't separate them so i just got all of them...

 **dallonweakass:**  i'm gonna have to help you take care of them, aren't i?

 **breadbin:**  i love you dallon

 **dallonweakass:**  you're lucky you're cute brendon urie


	18. EIGHTEEN

**petegone:** I'M SO HAPPY THANK YOU BRENDON

**petegone:**

**jishdun:** aww you guys were made for each other

 **trickortreat:** yeah even i have to admit, they're cute

 **ukulelescreamo:** what's its name?

 **petegone:**  his name is hemmingway and i love him

 **breadbin:** i knew you would

 **petegone:**  THANK YOU BRENDON

 **jishdun:**  aww i want a dog :(

 **ukulelescreamo:**  josh no

 **jishdun:**  ugh fine

 **jishdun:**  but maybe a cat

 **ukulelescreamo:**  okay but josh with a cat 😍

 **breadbin:**  and you say you aren't dating

 **jishdun:** we're not!

 **dallonweakass:** oh please. you guys look more like a couple than brendon and i do

 **jishdun:** guys we're not dating. just chill

 **ukulelescreamo:** you act like you're repulsed by the idea

 **jishdun:** no that's not what i meant i just

 **jishdun:**  fuck how do i say this

 **ukulelescreamo:** it's okay josh i was kidding 😂

 **jishdun:**  oh okay

 **breadbin:** well this got awkward

 **trickortreat:** i'll fix it!!

**trickortreat:**

**trickortreat:**  pete don't lick dogs

 **petegone:**  he's juST SO FLUFFY

 **trickortreat:**  oh babe you're so strange

 **petegone:**  we should have a kid

 **ukulelescreamo:**  aawaawawwwwwww

 **jishdun:**  THIS IS THE CUTEST THING

 **breadbin:**  omg imagine them with a kid fUCK

 **dallonweakass:** omg please patrick. i'm begging for pete

 **trickortreat:**  um

 _**trickortreat** _ _has left the chat_

 **petegone:**  fuck

 _**petegone** _ _has left the chat_

 **dallonweakass:** PATRICK YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT LESS AWKWARD


	19. NINETEEN

**ukulelescreamo:** GOOD NEWS EVERYONE

**dallonweakass:** wait

_**dallonweakass** has added **petegone** to the chat_

_**dallonweakass** has added **trickortreat** to the chat_

**dallonweakass:**  i don't know if it's still awkward between you two or not bc of all the baby talk but tyler has news

**ukulelescreamo:**  JOSH IS MOVING FROM A WHEELCHAIR TO CRUTCHES TODAY

**petegone:** that's awesome! congrats josh!

**breadbin:**  took you long enough

**jishdun:** thanks brendon

**jishdun:**  but yeah! my rib is healed enough for me to move around!

**trickortreat:** i'm so happy for you josh. that's great news :)

**ukulelescreamo:**  I'M SO HAPPY FOR HIM I COULD CRY

**dallonweakass:**  that's amazing news jishwa

**ukulelescreamo:**  no

**dallonweakass:**  what?

**ukulelescreamo:**  that's my nickname for him

**ukulelescreamo:**  git ur own fren

**breadbin:** oooh i didn't know tyler got jealous so easily

**ukulelescreamo:**  I'M NOT JEAL- okay yeah i'm not even gonna deny it

**jishdun:**  awww that's so cute! <3

**dallonweakass:**  pete and patrick are being oddly quiet

**petegone:**  lol sorry

**breadbin:**  "lol sorry"????? pete are you okay?????

**petegone:**  yeah i'm fine lol

**breadbin:**  THIS IS NOT PETE TALKING

**dallonweakass:**  SEND US THE SYMBOL IF YOU'RE IN TROUBLE

**trickortreat:**  guys no, he's fine. we're just talking right now and it's kind of heavy stuff

**ukulelescreamo:**  oh god is it baby talk?

**trickortreat:**  um yeah it is

**jishdun:**  i really hope you guys decide to adopt a kid bc that would be the cutest thing ever

**petegone:**  well we were gonna wait to say something until we had all the details but...

**trickortreat:**  WE'RE HAVING A BABY

**dallonweakass:**  I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS CONGRATS

**breadbin:**  I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING

**jishdun:**  I'M SQUEALING

**ukulelescreamo:**  OMFG GUYS THIS IS THE BEST NEWS EVER YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE GREAT DADS

**ukulelescreamo:**  i didn't read the text when josh did so all i heard was screaming and then he fell to the floor. it was a completely understandable response

**dallonweakass:**  i'm totally crying right now i'm so happy

**jishdun:**  me too dal

**breadbin:**  same here

**ukulelescreamo:**  and me

**petegone:**  i'm so glad you guys are happy about our decision

**trickortreat:**  i can't wait to have a kid with you pete

**petegone:**  i love you so much


	20. TWENTY

**petegone:** so apparently it can take up to five years to adopt a kid

**dallonweakass:** damn i wish you guys were parents now

**trickortreat:** same dallon, same

**petegone:**  but on the bright side, it could be as little as three months, depending on how much we're willing to pay

**jishdun:**  that's good news!

**ukulelescreamo:**  i've also heard it's a lot of paperwork. you guys have to be really committed to the idea

**trickortreat:**  we are. i've always wanted a family

**breadbin:**  you two will be amazing parents. i can't wait for you to have a kid

**petegone:**  we need to talk about something else or i'm gonna start crying again. someone say something happy

**jishdun:**  I GOT A SELFIE STICK

**jishdun:**  

**jishdun:**  

**jishdun:**  

**jishdun:**  

**dallonweakass:**  you guys are goals af

**ukulelescreamo:**  ikr he's so cute

**breadbin:**  woaH BACK TF UP

**breadbin:**  ARE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY TOGETHER

**jishdun:**  no brendon we're not

**ukulelescreamo:**  yet

**ukulelescreamo:**  i mean what

**jishdun:**  in the wise words of brendon, woaH BACK THE FUCK UP

**jishdun:**  do you like me...?

**ukulelescreamo:**  yeah man totally 

**ukulelescreamo:** but like no homo tho

**jishdun:**  TYLER I LIKE YOU TOO

**jishdun:**  do you wanna be my boyfriend?

**ukulelescreamo:**  OMG YES

**trickortreat:**  aaaaawwwwwwwww

**petegone:**  MY LIFE IS COMPLETE

**jishdun:**  you better hurry your little butt home so i can hug you

**dallonweakass:**  wait where was he?

**jishdun:**  he was getting me ice cream bc he's the best

**ukulelescreamo:**  i may have eaten a little but that's the sacrifice you make when you decided to ask me out

**breadbin:**  YOU GUYS ARE GOALS

**breadbin:**  dallon you should get me ice cream and we can be cute too

**dallonweakass:**  on it

**petegone:**  it's so cute pATRICK

**trickortreat:**  honey i'm giving you a child, you don't need ice cream

**petegone:**  fair enough


	21. TWENTY ØNE

**dallonweakass:** LOOK WHO I FOUND

**dallonweakass:**

**breadbin:**  i go to the bathroom for oNE MINUTE

**petegone:** aww that's cute!

**trickortreat:** where are you guys?

**jishdun:**  tyler brought me out to eat bc he thought i needed to get out of the house since i've been on crutches/in a wheelchair

**ukulelescreamo:** so all four of us are eating together now and dallon and i have become third wheels

**ukulelescreamo:**  

**breadbin:**  i'm stealing your boyfriend sorry

**dallonweakass:**  rude i'm still here

**jishdun:**  we're running off together you can't stop our love

**petegone:**  brotp af

**breadbin:**  nonono it's *otp pete get it right

**trickortreat:**  ew no

**dallonweakass:**  

**dallonweakass:**  they're judging us hardcore right now

**ukulelescreamo:**  well i'm judging them back so it's okay

**jishdun:**  you're just jealous that we're really cute

**ukulelescreamo:**  

**ukulelescreamo:**  we can be cute too

**dallonweakass:**  

**dallonweakass:**  tyler really wants to make them jealous

**breadbin:**  nah man, josh and i are otp af you can't beat it

**ukulelescreamo:**  i think we already did

**jishdun:**  nah man, look how cute we are

**jishdun:**

**ukulelescreamo:**  do you want me to ship it? bc i'm starting to ship it

**dallonweakass:**  same tbh

**dallonweakass:**  tyler, maybe we should break up with them and let them start dating each other

**breadbin:**  NO! BABE COME BACK I LOVE YOU!

**dallonweakass:**  i love you too babe i'm just kidding

**trickortreat:**  i don't hear any protest coming from josh smh

**jishdun:**  SHUT UP PATRICK

**jishdun:**  TYLER I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE

**ukulelescreamo:**  woah woAH WOAH

**ukulelescreamo:**  ... you love me?

**jishdun:**  of course i do tyler

**ukulelescreamo:**  i love you too josh

**trickortreat:**  OTP

**breadbin:**  shipshipshipshipship

**dallonweakass:**  YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE

**breadbin:**  THEY JUST KISSED I

**petegone:**  you wanna know who's my otp?

**petegone:**  

**petegone:**  us


	22. TWENTY TWØ

**ukulelescreamo:** i'm both sad and happy right now

**trickortreat:** what's happening ty?

**ukulelescreamo:**  josh is going down to a boot instead of a cast in about a week and will be off of crutches soon

**ukulelescreamo:**  which is AWESOME AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO HEAL

**ukulelescreamo:**  but that also means i don't have a reason to hang around at his house anymore and i'll need to go back to work

**dallonweakass:** congrats on healing buddy!

**jishdun:** tyler you're always welcome at my house. you practically live here now and i love it

**jishdun:**  and thanks dallon

**petegone:** so how have you been feeling?

**jishdun:**  it's a little better. i still have pain, and the doctor said it might not ever go away, but it's a lot better than it was

**breadbin:**  that's great josh! i'm glad you're feeling better

**jishdun:**  wait really?

**breadbin:**  that way i can be mean to you and not feel bad because you're crippled

**jishdun:**  there it is

**petegone:**  i aspire to have that kind of relationship one day

**dallonweakass:**  tyler, does this mean you're going to be taking more shift at the library again?

**ukulelescreamo:**  yes it does. thank you so much for doing that. i can't say it enough

**dallonweakass:**  it's really no problem tyler. i'm just excited to be able to spend more time with my boyfriend

**breadbin:**  THAT'S ME HEY BAE

**trickortreat:**  that's really the man you want to spend more time with?

**breadbin:**  R00D

**dallonweakass:**  surprisingly, yes, patrick. he makes me weirdly happy

**petegone:**  awww that's how i feel about patrick. he's strange and i don't know why i love him, but i do

**jishdun:**  aaaaawwwww

**ukulelescreamo:**  aaaaawwwww

**trickortreat:**  everything is so cute omg i hope it stays like this forever


	23. TWENTY THREE

**petegone:** hey guys. um there's some bad news

**jishdun:** what is it pete? are you okay?

**petegone:**  yeah i'm fine but um

**petegone:**  patrick's not

**ukulelescreamo:** why?? what happened?

_**trickortreat** has left the conversation  
_

**petegone:**  his best friend just died in a car accident

**breadbin:** holy shit

**dallonweakass:** how's he doing?

**petegone:**  not great. he's not ready to really talk about it. i think he just needs some time and support

**jishdun:**  who was it? would we know them?

**petegone:**  it was an old school friend of his. her name is elisa

**ukulelescreamo:**  yeah that doesn't ring a bell. i just hope patrick's okay

**dallonweakass:**  i'm sure he will be, but that's always hard

**breadbin:**  should we come over? like all of us?

**ukulelescreamo:**  yeah we could have a movie marathon or something and bring ice cream and pizza and help him feel better

**petegone:**  that would be amazing. thank you guys so much

**jishdun:**  just tell us when you want us and we'll be there. we're always here for both of you

**petegone:**  if you guys want to come over now, i would be glad to have you. i think patrick could use some cheering up right now

**dallonweakass:** brendon and i will be there in ten minutes with pizza. what kind should we get?

**petegone:**  patrick's favorite is pepperoni

**ukulelescreamo:**  what's his favorite kind of ice cream? josh and i will bring some

**petegone:**  cookie dough

**petegone:**  thank you guys so much. i really appreciate it and i know patrick will love you guys so much for this. you're really the best. see all of you soon <3


	24. TWENTY FØUR

patrick was tucked away in his room, tears cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. his heart ached with the thought of his best friend being gone. they had kind of lost touch after patrick got married, but he still loved and cared about elisa like a sister. they had been close for years in school, told each other everything. elisa was the first person that knew patrick was gay. he came out to her over the phone one night after school. that day had been particularly stressful with students throwing homophobic language around like it didn't make a difference. patrick had to sit silently in the back of the room, trying not to cry. but elisa didn't care that he was gay. she was there. even through all her hard times, she was there. she didn't have the best relationship with her family, and she didn't have a lot of friends, but she was the most caring and loving person patrick had ever met. she cared about him.

but now she was gone.

despite his resistance, more tears sprung to his eyes, this time accompanied by a choking sound deep in his throat. there was a soft knock at his door.

"patrick? can i come in?"

patrick didn't answer; he couldn't. he knew his voice would crack and his sobs would become more violent.

although he didn't have the proper validation to enter patrick's room, pete hesitantly opened the door. he thought it might be possible that patrick was asleep, so he was going to make sure he was comfortable. the door creaked and patrick looked up slowly, not wanting his husband to see his tear-stained eyes.

"oh patrick," pete exclaimed, swinging the door open the rest of the way and rushing in. he wrapped his arms instantly around the beautiful, crying man. he crawled onto patrick's bed and hugged him tightly, whispering sweet things. the crying didn't completely halt, but when patrick was in a better state of mind, pete began to speak.

"patrick, oh god. i love you so much. it's gonna be okay," he whispered. he kissed patrick's hair and rubbed his hands on his arms.

patrick's crying got worse. tears were pouring now, sobs breaking from the base of his throat and tearing at his heart.

he clutched at his husbands shirt, giving in to the sadness. the reality of it all completely overwhelmed him.

"pete," he whispered quietly. even through the one syllable word, patrick's voice cracked.

"it's gonna be okay, patrick. i promise. i know it's hard, but even the best of us can find happiness in misery. you're gonna be okay," pete responded, smoothing out patrick's shirt and hugging him tightly.

pete made patrick feel safe. he smelled slightly of cinnamon and vanilla, but mostly of happiness. patrick sniffled heavily and tried to stop the flow of tears. he felt like he might throw up any minute, and his bottom lip was beginning to go numb with how much it was trembling. his heavy breaths soon turned to hiccups, and he spoke softly.

"i miss her, pete."

"i know you do, patrick. it's gonna be okay. she's in a better place now."

there was a knock at the front door, and patrick looked at pete with confusion in his red eyes.

pete grabbed his phone and sent a quick text, not wanting to leave patrick.

**petegone:** come in. we're in the bedroom

he put his phone away and wrapped his arms entirely around patrick again. he wasn't making quite as much noise as earlier, but his face was still covered in warm, wet tears.

"hello?" a voice came from the living room.

"who's that?" patrick whispered to pete, sitting up slightly and pulling away from him. he wiped at his eyes hastily, not wanting anyone to see him in this state.

the open door creaked a little as someone bumped into it. patrick looked up and saw a guilty-looking josh standing by the door, holding a bucket in his hands.

"hey," he squeaked quietly.

standing next to him was a concerned tyler. behind them stood dallon with a box and brendon with three dvd cases.

"what are you guys doing here?" patrick inquired.

"we brought ice cream," tyler said, gesturing to the bucket in josh's hands.

"and pizza," said dallon, holding his item above josh's head so patrick could see.

"and movies," brendon added, splaying the cases so patrick could see the options.

patrick smiled at all of them. he really had the best friends in the world.


	25. TWENTY FIVE

patrick's eyes quickly filled with tears of love, side by side with the old tears of mourning. his words clawed at the back of his throat as he attempted to speak. however, nothing was coming out but soft moans and cries.

"patrick, don't cry," tyler whispered, quickly entering the room and kneeling next to the bed. he placed a hand on patrick's knee and rubbed gently, trying to soothe him. patrick placed his hand over tyler's and smiled at him through the tears.

"thank you," he croaked.

"we love you, patrick," dallon said, joining them in the room as well. he walked around to the back of the room, set the pizza down, and jumped on the bed, hugging patrick from behind.

josh was the next in, sitting next to patrick on the side not currently occupied by pete. he wrapped his arms around patrick as well, enveloping him in a warm embrace of love.

brendon entered hesitantly, not really knowing where he fit in the circle, but finding a spot nonetheless. he knelt between tyler and pete, by patrick's knee.

"i love you guys," patrick choked out. there was enough adoration in his voice and infatuation in his eyes that no one could possibly disagree.

"how about we watch a movie and pig out on ice cream and pizza?" josh asked.

"i would like that," patrick spoke delicately.

"dibs on the good couch!" brendon shouted, jumping up and running from the room. dallon simply sighed, grabbed the pizza, and followed him, likely sitting next to him on the couch.

"don't worry: we'll make sure they don't ruin your house," josh reassured pete and patrick as he got up to leave.

tyler smiled at patrick as he stood up and walked out of the door with josh.

when they were alone again, patrick said to pete, "did you do this?"

"actually, they offered to come over and cheer you up," pete said. "they really do love you, babe. so do i. we're gonna get through this. _you're_  gonna get through this."

"i love you," patrick stated. this was the strongest statement he made all night. it was the one thing he was absolutely certain of. he couldn't say if he was going to be alright, he couldn't say if he would stop crying, but he could say that he really and truly loved pete wentz.

pete leaned in and kissed patrick with adoration spilling into every movement. his love and passion for patrick was uncontrollable, but he managed to stop kissing him after a few seconds. he smiled as he pressed his forehead against his husband's. pete pecked his lips one more time before standing up and offering his hand to patrick.

patrick didn't say a word. instead, he placed his palm into pete's and they walked out to the living room hand-in-hand.

the layout of the living room was fairly simple. a television sat on the wall opposite of a large brown love seat. two matching recliners flanked the sides of the couch, angled slightly to get a better view of the tv. a coffee table sat in the middle of the room on a soft brown rug. the four boys currently occupying the living room had decided to leave the couch open for pete and patrick. therefore, josh and tyler sat on one chair - tyler sitting on josh's lap - and brendon and dallon sat on the other - they weren't even paying attention, just making out sloppily.

pete sat down on one end of the couch and gestured for patrick to join him. patrick sprawled across the couch with his head on pete's lap. pete played with his hair as they waited for someone to make a move.

tyler picked up the remote and pressed play. the movie _ghostbusters_  started playing and patrick almost started crying again. it was his favorite movie; his friends were so considerate.

"there's food on the table if you want some," josh said, pointing to the table in the middle of the room. six bowls and spoons sat next to a giant tub of cookie dough ice cream, and six plates sat next to the open box of pepperoni pizza.

patrick smiled at the five amazing people around him in awe. he couldn't have asked for a better group of people to go through this time in his life with.

after a few minutes, pete whispered to patrick, "is no one going to mention the fact that brendon and dallon have been practically fucking each other for the past five minutes?"

everyone in the room heard his not-so-quiet remark. patrick laughed loudly at his comment, josh snorted, and tyler started cackling. however, brendon and dallon didn't find it so funny. dallon let out a much louder moan at that, trying to make it more obvious that they wanted to be obnoxious to the rest of the group. brendon started grinding on dallon harder and held up a middle finger behind his head, flipping the rest of the room off. everyone simply laughed louder at that.

* * *

dallon and brendon eventually calmed down, and everyone really enjoyed the movie. josh and pete had helped themselves to the pizza while brendon and patrick had a large helping of ice cream. tyler decided to opt out due to the fact that he had already eaten. dallon said he didn't want anything to eat, but he kept sneaking bites from brendon's bowl when he wasn't looking.

overall, the night went well. patrick was feeling much better by the time the movie was over, and he was very appreciative of his friends for helping him through this hard time.

pete turned off the movie and got everyone's attention.

"i have news," he stated.

"well, don't keep us hanging," brendon insisted.

"patrick, this is mostly for you," pete said, turning to face his husband. he took patrick's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes. "i know the circumstances are horrible, and this might be hard for you to hear, but i have good news. patrick," he paused briefly, then said happily, "we're gonna be dads."

"what?" patrick asked, shock laced in his voice.

"well, i don't know if she told you, but elisa had a baby boy," pete said, sadly. "his name is declan, and he's only a few months old. elisa wanted you to have custody of him - said she trusted you most."

patrick sobbed again. this time, it was a mixture of three emotions: sadness at the loss of his best friend, joy at the thought of gaining one more member to his beautifully blossoming family with pete, and pure love for his husband and best friends sitting with him to witness this pivotal moment.

nothing could have made this moment better for patrick. although his best friend was gone, he could be happy at the thought that she loved him enough to trust him with the most important job: parenthood.

"we're having a kid," patrick whispered to pete, still processing the new information. "declan stump," he said with a smile on his face. "i like that."


	26. TWENTY SIX

**trickortreat:**  thank you guys so much for coming over and taking care of me like that. it really means a lot

**ukulelescreamo:**  of course, patrick. we love you <3

**dallonweakass:** we'll always be there whenever you need us

**jishdun:** we love you patrick

**petegone:** i'm so excited to have a child with you, babe <3

**breadbin:**  oH NO i'M GONNA CRY

**trickortreat:**  same, someone do something to get my mind off of this

**ukulelescreamo:**  JOSH AND I ARE EATING BREAKFAST AND LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS

**ukulelescreamo:**  

**breadbin:**  shipshipshipshipship

**jishdun:**  saammee

**dallonweakass:**  you guys are goals

**breadbin:**  SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP

**petegone:**  bruh chill omg XD

**breadbin:**  SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP

**trickortreat:**  brendon wtf XD

**breadbin:**  S H I P S H I P S H I P S H I P S H I P

_**dallonweakass** has kicked **breadbin** from the chat  
_

**ukulelescreamo:**  wow dal, that's kinda harsh

**dallonweakass:**  actually, i've been meaning to do that. i wanted to talk to you guys privately

**jishdun:**  about what?

**dallonweakass:**  well, christmas is coming up and i wanted to do something special for brendon but i don't know...

**trickortreat:**  did you have something in mind?

**dallonweakass:**  i kinda wanted to ask him to move in with me

**trickortreat:**  aawwwwww

**dallonweakass:**  do you think it's too fast?

**ukulelescreamo:**  i think it's perfect, dal. how long have you guys been together?

**dallonweakass:**  about two and a half months. it'll be closer to three or four when christmas gets here

**dallonweakass:**  i just don't know if he'll say yes...

**petegone:**  he definitely will. he really loves you

**jishdun:**  yeah. he's become a lot happier in the time he's known you, dallon

**dallonweakass:**  okay, i'm glad you guys think it's a good idea

**trickortreat:**  when are you going to ask him?

**dallonweakass:**  i was thinking about throwing a party on christmas day (with all of you there, of course) and asking him after all of you leave. maybe i'd have him stay the night. i'm not sure yet

**ukulelescreamo:**  that's okay. you don't need to know everything now

**jishdun:**  i'm sure it's gonna be great

**dallonweakass:**  i was also thinking about getting him a promise ring. is that too cheesy?

**petegone:**  dallon that is perfect. you should definitely do that

**trickortreat:**  aaawwwwww

**ukulelescreamo:**  shipshipshipshipship

**jishdun:**  YUUSSS

**dallonweakass:**  thanks for the input guys, i really appreciate it

**dallonweakass:**  i'm gonna add brendon back in so DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS

_**dallonweakass** has added **breadbin** to the chat  
_

**breadbin:**  DALLON JAMES WEEKES I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE ASS FOR KICKING ME FROM THIS CHAT

**ukulelescreamo:**  kinky


	27. TWENTY SEVEN

_**ukulelescreamo** has started a chat with **jishdun**  
_

**ukulelescreamo:** do you believe in love?

**jishdun:** yeah i do tyler. do you?

**ukulelescreamo:**  yeah i believe in love

**ukulelescreamo:**  but i don't believe love's for me

**jishdun:**  i highly disagree

**ukulelescreamo:**  then prove me wrong

**jishdun:**  there are so many things i can say. i don't know if you love someone or if you ever will, but i know that you're loved. because i love you tyler joseph. you are something special. you are worthy of love. you mean so much to me. your smile makes my days better. your laugh could stop wars. your eyes are brighter to me than the sun. your caring heart changes lives every day. my life would not be the same without you. in fact, i don't know if i would be alive without you, tyler. i love you so much. and if you believe for even a second that you don't deserve love, i would be glad to prove you wrong

**ukulelescreamo:**  thank you josh. i love you too. you're the best. i don't deserve to be with someone so amazing

**jishdun:**  quite the opposite, actually. you deserve someone so much better. but if you're happy with me, i'm not going to argue. i love you so much and i will do everything in my power to give you the world

**ukulelescreamo:**  i want to do the same for you. i want to give you everything josh. i just feel like you deserve so much more than just me. i want you to be happy

**jishdun:**  tyler i am so happy with you. you are the best boyfriend in the world. i will make you believe you are lovely. you give me everything simply by continuing to breathe every day

**ukulelescreamo:**  can i come over

**jishdun:** yes please

**ukulelescreamo:**  i want to hug you and kiss that pretty face of yours. you made me so happy. i'm crying right now josh. i love you

**ukulelescreamo:**  i'm on my way over and i am going to hug you until you can't breathe


	28. TWENTY EIGHT

**dallonweakass:** would you guys be up for having a party at my house on christmas night? it would start like around eight and i'd have drinks and snacks and some movies

**trickortreat:** that sounds really fun dallon

**petegone:** yeah, trick and i will be there

**ukulelescreamo:** it sounds SICK

**jishdun:**  sick as FRICK

**breadbin:**  i'll totally be there baby <3 do you need any help setting up?

**dallonweakass:**  yeah, if you want to come early, i'd love some help. thanks :)

**petegone:**  ooooooohhhhhhhh

**dallonweakass:**  pete shut it

**breadbin:**  what do you think we're gonna do? fuck?

**breadbin:**  well maybe

**dallonweakass:**  ;)

**petegone:**  alRIGHT

**trickortreat:**  enough naughty talk, you two

**jishdun:**  "NAUGHTY TALK" I'M DYING

**ukulelescreamo:**  PATRICK YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT

**dallonweakass:**  so anYWAY, bring gifts and we'll exchange them at my place. don't worry about getting presents for friends; just get some for your s/o and we'll call it good

**breadbin:**  sounds perfect, dal :)

**ukulelescreamo:**  I'M SO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS

**trickortreat:**  i can't wait to give you the best present, pete

**jishdun:**  kinky

**petegone:**  PATRICK we agreed not to do a lot because we're savinG MONEY, REMEMBER??

**trickortreat:**  i know, i know, i'm just excited

**ukulelescreamo:**  what are you guys saving money for?

**petegone:**  we want to be able to spoil our baby boy once we have custody

**trickortreat:**  yeah, once the inspection and paper work is out of the way, we should be able to take declan home. it should be around the new year

**dallonweakass:**  aaaawwwww i can't wait to meet tiny stump!!

**breadbin:**  same! he's gonna be amazing and i'm going to be the best influence!!

**ukulelescreamo:**  sure you are brendon

**breadbin:**  shUT UP

**jishdun:**  but yay babies!!

**ukulelescreamo:**  i can't wait to be a dad someday

**jishdun:**  aww babe you've never talked about wanting kids <3

**ukulelescreamo:**  i mean, i would like them, but if you didn't want kids, i would be fine

**jishdun:**  you'd really give up the chance to have children for me?

**ukulelescreamo:**  of course i would. i love you

**jishdun:**  well you're in luck because i love kids and i've always wanted a family

**ukulelescreamo:**  aaawww good, i'm glad

**dallonweakass:**  oTP

**breadbin:**  shipshipshipshipship

**trickortreat:**  aaawww

**petegone:**  this is going to be the best christmas ever


	29. TWENTY NINE

**christmas day**

nothing excited tyler as much as christmas did: it was his favorite holiday. he loved seeing the sheer joy on someone's face as he gave them a gift. josh loved it too; he couldn't wait to give tyler his present.

tyler heard a knock on his door around seven o'clock and saw josh with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"josh!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hands in awe.

"for you," josh said, extending the flowers to his boyfriend.

tyler took them delicately and smiled at the man before him. he was overwhelmed with joy as he thought about how lucky he was to have such an amazing person in his life.

"come in," tyler said, waving josh inside. josh stepped in and closed the door as tyler left toward the kitchen to get some water. tyler set the flowers in the vase of water and smiled at them. josh entered the kitchen silently; he placed his hands softly around tyler's waist and laid his head on tyler's shoulder.

"there's a note," josh whispered in his ear, followed by a soft kiss on the cheek.

tyler blushed at the loving gesture and picked up the note in the midst of the roses.

_tyler joseph,_  
i will make you believe you are lovely. i love you.  
josh

as tyler read, josh began to hum a tune that tyler wasn't familiar with. tyler swayed to the sound josh was making and closed his eyes. tyler turned around to face him. his arms hooked around josh's neck and he smiled at his beautiful boyfriend. josh placed his hands on tyler's waist and pulled him close.

josh began to sing, "won't you stay alive? i'll take you on a ride. i will make you believe you are lovely." josh kept singing as tyler laid his head on his shoulder and began to sway to the amazing sound. he could feel josh's voice radiating through his body and saturated in the vibrations coming from deep in his chest. they stood in the kitchen, slowly dancing for what seemed like an eternity.

the end of josh's song drew near as he whispered, "don't be gone." he kissed tyler softly and lovingly on the cheek. he told him he loved him before attempting to pull away.

"no!" tyler squeaked. he wrapped his arms tighter around josh's neck and buried his face into his neck. "if you let go, you're gonna see me crying, josh. you're amazing. i love you," he whispered back.

josh smiled as he spoke: "i hope those are happy tears, baby boy."

tyler laughed and reassured josh that "yes, they are." josh smiled and ran his hands through tyler's hair and rubbed his back. the silence grew tremendously, but they were both comfortable. questions raced through tyler's mind but one stood out more that the rest.

"did you write that?" tyler asked. the question seemed out of place, breaking the comfortable space they had created.

josh didn't mind, though, answering with a simple "yes."

tyler broke away from him almost instantly, staring at his boyfriend in awe. the expression confused josh, and he began to try to cover his tracks.

"i kind of made it up on the spot. it's not great, but i tried. i used some words that we've said before because i thought it would be cute, but that might have been a bad idea. you don't have to say you like it though, tyler. i know it's not great. i'm only good at playing the drums, really. i'm sorry, you probably didn't-"

"josh, stop," tyler said quickly. "it's beautiful. i want to make it into a full song."

"oh, my god. really?" josh was genuinely caught off guard: he didn't think it was that great. 

"definitely! it's truly amazing josh." they smiled at each other before tyler looked at the clock and announced loudly, "we need to be going!" he hurriedly grabbed his coat and tugged on josh's hand.

"you're like a needy child," josh laughed under his breath.

"yes, but you love me. come on!"

holding hands the whole way, they drove to dallon's house. 


	30. THIRTY

there was a buzz of excitement in the air as everyone gathered in dallon's living room. pete and patrick sat cuddled together against the wall near the tree. dallon had his arm around brendon as they sat on the couch directly across from pete and patrick. tyler and josh sat together on dallon's second couch, perpendicular to the first one. everything seemed to be set up to perfectly compensate for the six of them.

dallon had gone all out for the holiday as well: there were lights strung up throughout the house, wreaths hung on several walls, and tinsel draped on every piece of furniture. he had a--fake--tree set up in the corner with brightly colored ornaments dawned upon it's surface. six presents were placed under the plastic branches. most of them were small, around the size of someone's palm, but they fit beautifully under the tree.

after having a small dinner, the six of them decided that it was time to exchange presents. everyone was very excited; tyler was practically bouncing in his seat with anticipation.

patrick laughed as he watched tyler. "do you want to go first?" he asked.

"yes!" tyler practically shouted, jumping out of his seat and grabbing josh's present from under the tree. he pounced back onto the couch, landing on his knees on the soft surface. tyler shoved the long rectangular box at josh with a smile on his face.

"this is one of two that i got you," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"tyler-" josh started to say.

"open it!" tyler dropped the box in his lap and scooted closer to josh, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

josh laughed as he picked up the perfectly wrapped present and began to disassemble it. his fingers tore the paper hurriedly. he carefully took the lid off the box and gasped as he saw the contents.

"drum sticks?" he asked quietly.

"yeah!" tyler exclaimed. "the rest of the drum kit is at my house, waiting for you to take home." tyler smiled as he waited for josh to respond.

"tyler!" josh said, pure joy laced in his voice. "this is amazing! thank you so much!" he grabbed tyler and pulled him into a hug. as they pulled away, he placed a kiss on tyler's lips and smiled at him.

"this is so thoughtful. you're amazing, tyler."

"wait, i have more!" tyler shouted as he stood up and ran off to patrick and pete's room.

"he has so much energy," brendon whispered as tyler reentered the living room. 

"close your eyes and hold out your hands," he said, holding the new gift behind his back. josh did as he was told with a smile plastered on his face.

"tada!" tyler exclaimed as he placed the soft object in josh's open palms.

josh immediately opened his eyes, and stared at the tiny ball of fluff in his hands. a cat. tyler had gotten him a cat.

"tyler!" josh shouted, excitedly. "this is amazing! i love you so much!" josh grasped the kitten closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"i'm glad you like him," tyler said.

pete awed at the tiny animal. "what's his name?" he asked.

"he doesn't really have a name," tyler answered. "i've just been calling him dog breath."

"i love it," josh said. "dog breath fits him perfectly."

"okay, but christmas!" dallon exclaimed. "josh, you're next!"

"right," josh said, setting dog breath to the side and grabbing a small rectangular box wrapped in purple paper. he handed it to tyler and waited as his boyfriend opened it painfully slowly. his anxiety rose as he watched the paper come off piece by piece. he hoped tyler would like his present.

"concert tickets?" tyler screamed as he opened the lid of the box. "joshua! _death cab for cutie?_ i fucking love you!" tyler grabbed josh around the waist and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"you guys are so sweet," patrick announced as they were pulling away from each other.

tyler kept his hands around josh's waist and he laid his head on his shoulder. josh wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. he pulled dog breath up onto his lap and snuggled his two favorite boys.

"who's next?" josh asked.

"i'll go," patrick announced. he grabbed a small square box from under the tree and handed it to his husband. 

pete undid the silver packaging and popped the lid off quickly, revealing a small golden necklace. the words _the best of us can find happiness in misery_  were etched into the front of the small surface.

"patrick," pete gasped. "this is amazing. thank you so much." he kissed patrick's cheek and stood up to grab his present next.

he set the large box in front of patrick on the floor, quietly adding that he might want to be careful. patrick flimsily opened the wrapping and the box to expose the contents. a beautiful acoustic guitar laid in the bottom of the box. black paint was glossed over it's face, adding a gorgeous shine to it.

"wow," patrick whispered, gripping the neck and pulling the instrument from the box. "this is beautiful."

"so are you, baby," pete said, hugging patrick from behind as he strummed a few chords. "i thought you could sing our little baby to sleep with it."

patrick stopped playing at that statement. he set his guitar to the side and turned around completely to face his husband. he grasped the sides of pete's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, thanking him nonverbally.

"alright!" brendon exclaimed, standing up. "we should keep going before this get's inappropriate." he grabbed a small orange box and handed it to his boyfriend. dallon took the box happily and began to unwrap it.

inside the small square sat a small piece of plastic: a bass pick, to be more specific. etched into the top in beautiful manuscript were the words _i won't let you fade away._

"this is beautiful, brendon," dallon stated. his eyes shined as he looked from the pick to the amazing man in front of him. "i'm going to use this every day."

"that's what i was hoping for," brendon said, kissing him quickly.

"last, but not least, it's my turn." dallon stood up and grabbed the last box from under the tree. it was a simple black box with no wrapping. he placed it in brendon's palm and smiled nervously.

brendon opened the box and gasped.

"a ring?" he quietly asked. "does this mean...?" he trailed off, knowing that dallon would understand.

"no, it's a promise ring," dallon clarified quickly. "i didn't think you'd be ready for marriage just yet. it hasn't exactly been a long time, but i wanted you to know that i do intend to marry you some day."

brendon had tears in his eyes as he kissed dallon lovingly.

"i would love to marry you some day, dallon," he said.

dallon grabbed the ring from the box and slid it onto brendon's finger slowly.

"wait, it says something," brendon said, twisting the ring so he could see the engravement.

_i love the things you hate about yourself._

"you're the best boyfriend in the world," brendon said, pulling dallon in for another kiss. 

once everyone was settled down and cuddling their significant other, tyler decided it was the best time to announce some good news.

"pete, patrick," he said, "we have some more presents for you."

he stood up, followed by josh, then dallon, then brendon.

"what's going on?" pete asked, getting to his feet and helping patrick to stand.

"the four of us chipped in and got some gifts for you guys. come here," josh said, waving a hand.

he led everyone into dallon's room in the back of the house where three new boxes sat. one was large, sitting on the floor and reaching to about hip height. it was wrapped loosely in purple polka dot wrapping paper. the other two sat on dallon's bed. they were similar in size and covered in light blue paper.

"what's going on here?" patrick asked as he stepped into the room to see the gifts sprawled out.

no one really answered his question. instead, brendon simply said, "open the big one first."

pete and patrick walked up to the present slowly and began to rid the object of its covering. in one swift movement, the contents were revealed, and tears were instantly present on the faces of both men.

"i can't believe this," pete said. "you bought us a crib?" pure joy pulsed through him, and his voice cracked as he spoke.

smiles were passed through the room as everyone processed the situation. patrick walked over to the four men and attempted to wrap his arms around all of them at once. it didn't work very well, though, and he managed to only really hug dallon.

"thank you all so much," he said as he stepped back and wiped a few tears from his cheeks.

"there's a few more," dallon said, grabbing one of the boxes and handing it to pete. tyler grabbed the other one and gave it to patrick.

they simultaneously opened their gifts and revealed the contents.

patrick pulled a blanket out of his box. it was green and blue with stripes of white decorating it. patrick told everyone that it was beautiful.

pete held up the contents of his box and smiled. it was a pair of light blue pajamas with dolphins and whales littering the surface. pete and patrick both began to tear up again. neither of them wanted to wait for their child to come. it was so soon, and they couldn't have asked for better people to celebrate with.

this was the best christmas any of them had had in a very long time. 


	31. THIRTY ØNE

**dallonweakass:** guys! guess what!!!

**ukulelescreamo:** what is it dallon?

**dallonweakass:**  brendon agreed to move in with me!!

**trickortreat:** that's awesome! congrats man!

**jishdun:** i'm so happy for both of you :)

**breadbin:**  they knew about it??

**dallonweakass:**  yeah... that may or may not have been why i kicked you from the chat a while back

**breadbin:**  aawwwww that's cute

**petegone:** shipshipshipshipship

**ukulelescreamo:**  goddamn it i though we were past that

**petegone:**  NEVER

**jishdun:**  we're all dating each other, does it really count as shipping any more?

**trickortreat:**  oh god, don't get him started

**petegone:**  YES BECAUSE I STILL WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER DON'T QUESTION ME, DUN

**jishdun:**  FITE ME, WENTZ

**ukulelescreamo:**  okay, break it up boys

**jishdun:**  okay

**dallonweakass:**  whIPPED

**breadbin:**  stfu dal

**dallonweakass:**  okay

**petegone:**  whIPPED

**trickortreat:**  i hate you all

**jishdun:**  we love you too, pattycakes

**ukulelescreamo:**  BUT GUYS OMG WHEN DOES DECLAN GET HOME???

**petegone:**  TWO DAYS!!

**dallonweakass:**  I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM

**trickortreat:**  i'm definitely going to cry. just warning you

**petegone:**  it's okay babe, i will too

**jishdun:**  i will too tbh

**breadbin:**  same

**dallonweakass:**  yup

**ukulelescreamo:**  me too

**trickortreat:**  well one of us has to stay sane!

**breadbin:**  it's probably gonna be declan honestly

**jishdun:**  yeah i could see it

**petegone:**  poor little boy

**petegone:**  i hope he likes us...

**dallonweakass:**  he will. he'll love you guys so much

**petegone:**  how do you know?

**ukulelescreamo:**  you guys are absolutely amazing. i promise he will love you

**jishdun:**  you will make the best parents

**trickortreat:**  thanks guys

**petegone:**  i'm better now. patrick's cuddles make me happy

**breadbin:**  gooaalssss


	32. THIRTY TWØ

**trickortreat:** welcome to the family, declan stump

**trickortreat:**

**dallonweakass:** he's PRECIOUS!! 😍

**ukulelescreamo:** i'm in love!

**jishdun:** congratulations, guys!! he's perfect

**breadbin:**  he's so cuteeeeee i wanna squish

**dallonweakass:**  brendon no squishing

**breadbin:**  damn okay

**petegone:** i'm in love with this perfect, precious, squishable little baby boy <3

**trickortreat:**  

**trickortreat:** the two loves of my life 

**ukulelescreamo:**  he's wearing the present <3

**petegone:**  by the way, we love you guys, but we might not answer as much any more

**trickortreat:**  yeah, we have an amazing child to take care of now

**jishdun:**  that is totally fine. we understand

**dallonweakass:**  we love you too and i can't wait to meet the new little boy

**breadbin:**  i don't care that you're not gonna be here as much. i'm still gonna spam the hell out of you

**petegone:**  i wouldn't expect anything less

**breadbin:**  OMFG

**ukulelescreamo:**  what

**breadbin:**  GUESS WHO GOT HIS FIRST GIG

**breadbin:**  ME ME ME FUCKING ME I'M GONNA CRY

**dallonweakass:**  brendon you beautiful talented person i'm so proud get in here and kiss me

**jishdun:**  congrats beebo!!

**breadbin:**  i'm nervous af guys

**ukulelescreamo:**  it's totally okay to be scared, but you're gonna do great :)

**breadbin:**  thanks tyjo

**breadbin:**  but wait shit i just realized something

**dallonweakass:**  what is it babe?

**breadbin:**  the tape i sent in for review was a bunch of layerings of me... i don't have any background singers or a bassist or a guitarist or a drummer or anything oh shit i'm fucked

**jishdun:**  okay, brendon just breathe, it's gonna be fine

**dallonweakass:**  hey, i play the bass. i could help you out

**ukulelescreamo:**  i play the ukulele and the piano so if you needed that, i could help

**jishdun:**  and i play the drums and the trumpet

**breadbin:**  you guys would really do that for me?

**dallonweakass:**  of course we would <3

**trickortreat:**  i would offer to help you out but... ya know

**trickortreat:**  child

**breadbin:**  that's totally fine, patrick. thank you anyway

**ukulelescreamo:**  anyway, we're totally here to help if you need/want us

**breadbin:**  i would love that so much. i'll give you guys more details once i know. thank you so much. you don't realize how much i appreciate you

**jishdun:**  we love you too brendon

**dallonweakass:**  i'm sure this will be more fun than working at the library anyway

**ukulelescreamo:**  you can say that again

**dallonweakass:**  i'm sure this will be more fun than working at the library anyway

**ukulelescreamo:**  FITE ME DALLON WEEKES YOU LITTLE PUNK

**jishdun:**  oh no the tiny bean is angry

**ukulelescreamo:**  YOU FITE ME TOO JOSHUA

**breadbin:**  ahahahahahaha

**ukulelescreamo:**  COME AT ME BRO

**ukulelescreamo:**  okay i'm done

**jishdun:**  *dun

**ukulelescreamo:**  FITE ME


	33. THIRTY THREE

**dallonweakass:** i've never had more fun in my life

 **ukulelescreamo:** that was amazing

 **breadbin:** thanks again for playing that gig with me. we did great

 **jishdun:**  we sounded awesome! that was so much fun

 **petegone:** i wish we could have been there

 **trickortreat:**  i bet it was amazing

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'm sure you guys had important things you were doing

 **trickortreat:**  yeah i guess you could say that :)

 **petegone:**  do you guys wanna see a picture of declan and patrick?

 **breadbin:**  UM YES

 **dallonweakass:**  OF COURSE WE DO

**petegone:**

**jishdun:**  I'M GONNA CRY

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i'm dead

 **dallonweakass:**  won't you juST LET ME LIVE

 **breadbin:**  I'M SCREAMING

 **dallonweakass:**  he actually is

 **ukulelescreamo:**  WAIT GUYS OMG I HAVE A STORY

 **jishdun:**  what is it baby boy?

 **breadbin:**  i'm curious too, but can i just say OMG DADDY KINK ALERT

 **dallonweakass:**  stfu brendon. go on tyler

 **ukulelescreamo:**  oKAY so basically... i got hit on by a straight girl oops

 **jishdun:**  what's her name? imma fuck her up

 **ukulelescreamo:**  josh it's okay 😂 i turned her down and she took it really well

 **breadbin:**  are there details orr??

 **ukulelescreamo:**  yeah so what happened was i was behind the counter checking her out

 **jishdun:**  yOU WHAT

 **ukulelescreamo:**  HER BOOKS I MEANT HER BOOKS I WORK AT A LIBRARY

 **jishdun:**  oh

 **jishdun:**  go on

 **ukulelescreamo:**  ANYWAY she had a ton of romance novels but a lot of girls check those out so i wasn't gonna judge

 **ukulelescreamo:**  and then she goes "have you ever wished you were in a cliche romance book?"

 **ukulelescreamo:**  without thinking, i just said "i feel like i'm in one right now" BUT I MEANT WITH JOSH NOT HER

 **ukulelescreamo:**  SHE THOUGHT I WAS TALKING ABOUT HER FLIRTING SO SHE STARTED LIKE GIGGLING WITH HER FRIEND AND SHE ASKED ME OUT TO COFFEE

 **ukulelescreamo:**  i was just like "um oops i'm gay af" and she was really curious why i said that and i explained to her about josh and stuff and we laughed about it for a while and she's actually really awesome

 **dallonweakass:**  she sounds amazing tbh

 **jishdun:**  i'm still mad at her for trying to hit on my tyjo

 **breadbin:**  think of it this way, josh: at least she has good taste in men

 **jishdun:**  touche brendon

 **dallonweakass:**  what's her name?

 **ukulelescreamo:**  jenna

 **ukulelescreamo:**  and her friend's name was debby or something i think

 **breadbin:**  did you get their kiks??

 **ukulelescreamo:**  sadly, no. they left before i could ask them but i thought you guys might want to hear my story anyway

 **jishdun:**  it was beautiful tyler

 **ukulelescreamo:**  thx bae  
_read 01/13/17 at 2:51pm_


	34. THIRTY FØUR

**petegone:** wow it's been a long time since we talked on here

**dallonweakass:** oh yeah i kinda forgot this app existed

**jishdun:**  huh that's funny

**breadbin:** oh memories

**ukulelescreamo:** lots of good times on here

**trickortreat:** i'm glad we're all still in touch elsewhere though  
 _read 03/07/17 at 5:23pm_

**_jishdun_ ** _has started a chat with_ _**ukulelescreamo** _

**ukulelescreamo:**  what's this?

**ukulelescreamo:**  we haven't used this app in years

**jishdun:**  i know, but humor me?

**ukulelescreamo:**  alright, i'm listening

**jishdun:**  we met with this app and it still means a lot to me. i asked you out with this app. i remember staring at the screen with a giant smile on my face. i remember taking a screenshot of the text you sent me when you agreed to go out with me (i still have it). i remember all the hours we spent on here, just talking. but now you're my boyfriend and i'm so insanely happy about that. i want to spend the rest of my life with you tyler joseph. could you meet me in the living room please?  
 _read 04/05/21 at 4:15pm_

**ukulelescreamo:**

**ukulelescreamo:** of course i'll marry you, joshua william dun

**jishdun:**  i love you, tyler

**ukulelescreamo:**  i love you, josh  
 _read 04/05/21 at 4:18pm_


	35. EPILØGUE

everyone was happy. brendon and dallon had been married for two years. tyler and josh had been married for three. declan had recently turned seven. 

brendon's band had really kicked off. dallon quit his job at the library to join the band and travel with him full time. they played all over the country and enjoyed every minute of it. they didn't pay attention to much but each other; they flaunted their love on stage a lot of the time.

pete and patrick (and occasionally declan) would go to their shows to support their friends. they were living happily as a beautiful family. declan only asked about his mother once, and pete and patrick answered honestly. he wasn't upset though, because he had parents that he loved very dearly. 

tyler and josh probably changed the least out of the group. they still went on fancy dinner dates to taco bell, and they snuggled in their pajamas while watching disney movies. dog breath had grown tremendously during the few years; josh and tyler loved to take care of their little kitten. they were happy in their lives. 

they were happy.

that was what mattered most to them.

they were happy, and they couldn't ask for anything better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story. Even though I wrote it more than two years ago and my writing has changed and improved a lot, it still means a lot to me. This is the first thing I wrote that I'm still genuinely proud of, and it means the world that people have enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking around :)


End file.
